Quand les hormones vous jouent des tours
by lindowel
Summary: Moment intense entre nos deux personnages préférés, quand le lion et le serpent se rencontrent, ça fait des étincelles ! Slash HD. fic finie. chapitre cinq en ligne. finalement j'ai changé la fin.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, (même pas mon Dragonichou adoré, pff c'est vraiment injuste !) Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Genre: Slash : Drago Malefoy / Harry Potter donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ben, ils lisent pas !

Un peu d'humour aussi.

Rating: PG 13

Auteur : lindowel

Petite note très importante : **Cette fic ne comportera qu'un chapitre. **Je m'explique : j'ai écrit ce passage uniquement parce qu'une de mes amies ( dont je ne citerais pas le nom ) m'avais envoyé un dessin super bien fait de Drago et d'Harry ensemble et que je les trouvais trop _cute_ ensemble alors je me suis mise à écrire ce passage mais c'était uniquement pour le fun. Seulement mon amie ( toujours la même ) m'a obligé à la poster. Elle me menaçait, j'avais vraiment pas le choix !

Donc voilà c'est un passage mais il n'y aura pas de suite ni de début d'ailleurs car il faudrait mettre un flash back pour le prochain chapitre qui expliquerait comment Harry et Drago en sont arrivés là mais je précise que je ne veux pas la faire.

Par contre, je serai ravie si d'autres personnes souhaiteraient rédiger la suite à ma place. Donc voilà, pour les mauvaise critiques, adressez vous à sohaya (et ouais c'est elle !! ) Par contre pour les bonnes critiques, vous pouvez me les adressez !

Dédicaceà Sohaya: Et voilà à quoi le dessin que tu m'as envoyé m'a fait penser. Deux beaux gosses enlacés, et voilà ma perversité éveillée !!! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça dépend !! Mouaahhh Mouaahh, ( devil laugh ) Bonne lecture ma cop adorée, je te pardonne de m'avoir menacer ! N'oublie pas de mettre un bavoir sur le clavier pour ne pas le tacher en salivant comme une malpropre !

* * *

Chapitre unique (comment ça je suis lourde ?):

_A Poudlard, une fin d'après-midi comme les autres... Comme les autres ? Pas vraiment..._

Harry plongea son regard dans les deux opales de l'autre garçon. Il retint son souffle, le coeur battant la chamade. Drago ne dit rien mais imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha d'Harry.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, Drago pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Harry sur son visage, sentir l'odeur enivrante de son parfum...

Le temps semblait suspendu dans les airs, quelque chose allait se produire...

Quand soudain :

« **DRAGONICHOU** !!!!!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Pansy déboula dans le couloir comme une furie et Harry et Drago s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre dans un magnifique saut en arrière.

« Pansy… » commença Drago. Sa voix était basse, rauque. Harry la trouva particulièrement sexy.

Il dévisagea le blond pendant que celui-ci tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de l'hystérique. Il admira les traits fins de son visage, les courbes harmonieuses de son nez, la peau blanche et délicate de son cou, ses longs cils noirs, le gris éthéré de ses yeux magnifiques, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux soyeux... Drago Malefoy était indéniablement un beau mec. Harry le trouvait même carrément sublime.

Il songea qu'il y a peine deux heures, il se serait foutu des baffes de penser des trucs pareils. Mais maintenant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il se sentait électrisé et cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable.

« Si tu continues à me dévisager de cette façon, Potter, je crois que je ne serais plus maître de mes actes. Et nous savons tous les deux que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. »

Harry sursauta, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Drago avait réussi à se débarrasser de Pansy et qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

Il cligna des yeux quelques instants, comme si la beauté du blond était trop éblouissante pour être regardée sans risque, et malicieux, répondit :

« Ca c'est toi qui le dit. »

Draco sourit à cette remarque et commença à se rapprocher du survivant, d'une façon si sensuelle qu'Harry en eut des frissons.

Mais au moment où ils se touchaient presque, la sonnerie retentit, les ramenant à la dure réalité.

Harry, dépité, soupira et dit à l'autre garçon qui semblait aussi contrarié que lui :

« Dans un instant, les salles de classe déverseront leur flot d'élèves et ce couloir en sera remplis. On ferait mieux de... »

« De se trouver un coin plus tranquille. Tu as raison, viens. »

Et avant qu'Harry réalise ce que cela impliquait, Drago le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

En fait, Harry était sur le point de dire qu'ils feraient mieux de se séparer avant de se faire surprendre ensemble mais il préférait nettement l'initiative du serpentard.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la première salle disponible qu'ils trouvèrent. Au début, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se dévisager, un peu gênés de se retrouver seuls, l'un en face de l'autre.

Puis, Harry n'en pouvant plus de cette attente interminable, combla la distance qui les séparait et colla ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre. Il répondit ardemment au baiser, enroula ses bras autour du cou du survivant et pressa son corps contre le sien. Ils s'accrochaient à l'autre désespérément, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le corps d'Harry brûlait d'un désir ardent. Les lèvres de Drago étaient douces et sucrées, Harry fondit dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne parviendrait à se rassasier totalement de l'autre, qu'il en voudrait toujours plus.

Il déplaça son corps pour les rapprocher encore plus, ce qui eut don de faire gémir le serpentard. Ce son rendit Harry fou de désir. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Jamais.

Pourtant, au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, ils se regardaient, incapable de parler, tant leurs émotions étaient intenses.

Enfin, quand leur respiration atteint un rythme un peu plus normal, Drago parla. Sa voix était hésitante, Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait :

« Harry, je crois que… Enfin, ce qui nous arrive n'est pas… » Harry sourit, non seulement Malefoy bafouillait, ce qui était déjà une première, mais en plus il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était vraiment adorable, avec ses lèvres rougies par le baiser, ses joues joliment colorées, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés. Lui qui était toujours impeccable…

Cependant, même s'il avait perdu un peu de sa dignité, Drago restait toujours aussi successible. Et il n'apprécia que très moyennement le sourire affiché par l'autre garçon.

« Potter, je n'apprécie pas qu'on se paye ma tête, alors si tu pouvais enlever ce sourire imbécile de ton visage, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

_Oups ! Le dragon se réveille ! Oulà!_ _Ca craint... C'est tout moi ça ! Faut toujours que je gâche tout ! _

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, **Drago**. » Et Harry insista bien sur ce dernier mot. Drago attendit patiemment l'explication du survivant, se délectant de son embarras. _Potter rouge de gêne, c'est trop chou !_

"C'est juste que tu es..."

"Oui ?" Drago leva un sourcil intrigué.

"...tu es tellement mignon comme ça." Là, Harry avait pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mure.

Drago ne répondit rien mais intérieurement, il jubilait. _Potter qui le trouvait mignon ? Le fameux survivant, le sauveur de l'humanité lui avait dit, à lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort, qu'il était mignon ? _Drago était amusé par cette situation, mais en même temps, voir Potter aussi maladroit, rouge d'embarras, en train de lui avouer qu'il l'attirait, c'était terriblement excitant.

Il se demanda comment Potter avait pu rester célibataire aussi longtemps. Car en ce moment, il était tout simplement irrésistible.

Il lui lançant un regard brûlant, un de ces regards qui scie les jambes de toute personne normalement constitué ( et Harry était une personne normalement constituée ) et prit l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

Et tout en le faisant, il se maudit à céder ainsi à cette faiblesse. _Merde, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi désirable. _

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Ils ne _pouvaient _pas se lâcher.

Le corps de Drago réagissait aux caresses d'Harry d'une façon plutôt concluante qui l'aurait fait rougir s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à rendre la pareil à son tourmenteur. Ils se dévoraient littéralement, découvraient le corps de l'autre avec un soin presque maniaque, Drago voulait tout connaître de Potter et Harry voulait tout connaître de Malefoy.

Hélas, leur exploration fut interrompue par un cri horrible, encore pire que le son de la voix de Pansy, c'est pour dire.

**« Ahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! Potter et Malefoy ensemble ?????? C'est pas possible !!!! » **

C'eut le même effet que si on leur avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Ils se retournèrent instantanément vers l'origine du bruit et se figèrent.

Peeves.

Peeves se tenait là et les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

Et le sourire qu'il affichait était loin d'être rassurant.

Mais comment les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

* * *

Et voilà !

Donc si quelqu'un veut reprendre la suite, le prochain chapitre devra être un flash back je pense, pour expliquer un peu comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver à s'embrasser comme des dépravés. . Mais je répète que je ne le ferais pas !!!

Et ça ne servira à rien de me lyncher pour que je continue, (n'est ce pas sohaya ? ), je peux vraiment pas, j'ai pleins d'autres fics à finir et j'ai plein de boulot ( vive la prépa… )

Bisous à tous et merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

**Bon, finalement, on oublie tout, j'ai fait une suite !!!!!** (comment ça elle sait pas ce qu'elle veut ? mais si !) 


	2. flash back

Disclaimer: Bon ben, comme d'hab. tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et blablabla.

Genre: Slash : Drago Malefoy / Harry Potter donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Couple accessoire : Ron/Hermione (désolé ma petite Sohaya, je sais que tu adOre ce couple mais bon…)

Donc de l'amour, du sexe (meuh non on n'est pas des obsédé(e)s en rut ) et un peu d'humour aussi (enfin d'après Sohaya, moi je trouve pas vraiment…)

Rating: PG

(Ouais parce que quand je dis sexe, ce n'est pas vraiment hard, enfin on verra mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire des lemons)

Petite note: Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi qui reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, alors que j'avais bien insisté précédemment (assez lourdement en plus ) qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un ! Mais Sohaya m'a mis la pression et puis, toutes vos gentilles reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont motivée pour une suite ! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympa de vous lâcher comme ça !

Donc voilà ce fameux flash back qui explique un peu le pourquoi du comment. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour la lenteur avec laquelle je risque de poster mes chapitres parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour la suite. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le troisième chapitre sera la continuité de celui-ci donc se passera avant le chapitre un, où nos deux héros préférés se sautent dessus comme des sauvages. Pour le quatrième, et bien, on verra bien quoi ! (en gros : j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre dedans !) Sinon, j'ai un peu modifié des trucs dans le chapitre un pour coller avec celui-là ( c'est là tout le problème les flash back ) enfin, vraiment pas grand-chose ( en réalité deux mots )

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire. Bisous à tous.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sohaya** : bon je t'ai déjà tout dit, je t'ai déjà supplié de me pardonner (tu sais pourquoi) et je t'ai déjà remercié pour ta review (même si sur le coup j'ai pas aimé le début !!! ! Gros bisous et merci pour ton soutien !

**namasta** : quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai eu peur, je me suis dit, merde, elle va attendre une suite et moi j'en avais pas prévu ! Ca m'a culpabilisé ! Donc voilà le fameux flash back qui sera en deux parties. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Gros bisous et merci !

**Ligama : **Ouah, ça c'est des reviews qui donnent chaud au cœur ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, Draco est à tomber ! Et je trouve aussi qu'ils sont trop cute ensemble (évidemment sinon j'écrirais pas cette fic !) Tu as raison, c'est vrai que c'était pas sympa de vous laisser en plan comme ça, c'est pourquoi, ma conscience m'a rappelé à l'ordre et m'a obligé à rédiger la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, encore merci pour tous tes compliments, gros bisous.

**Atalanta de Tebas** : merci ! A défaut d'une prochaine fic, voilà la suite de celle-ci ! J'espère que ça va ta plaire, biz.

**Drakynouchette **: Contente que tu aies aimé ! Finalement, il y a une suite ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous.

**Selana**: salut ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Des dessins Harry/Draco ? J'en ai pleins ! Envoie moi ton adresse par mail et je te file les sites !!! Gros bisous.

**Alllba Ambre: **merci beaucoup la miss ! Pour le dessin et la review ! J'ai bien essayé d'obliger Sohaya à écrire la suite mais elle n'a pas voulu ! Alors voilà, c'est moi qui me le tape ! lol. J''espère que tu vas aimer. Pour ce qui va se passer après que Peeves les découvre, si t'as des idées, je suis partante !!! Bisous.

**zeynel**: Et voilà la suite tant attendue, même si elle ne devait pas exister ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, bisous.

**vert emeraude** : merci beaucoup ! T'as raison, c'était dommage de pas continuer, c'est pourquoi voilà la suite ! Dis moi ce que t'en pense ! Bisous.

Dédicace spéciale à Sohaya (et oui toujours elle !) et à Alllba Ambre ( parce que c'est quand même grâce à toi et à ton dessin que tout a commencé ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Les frivoles idées du professeur Rogue et leurs conséquences désastreuses.**

On était mercredi matin, et pour la plus grande joie des Gryffondors de septième année, ils commençaient par cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentards.

Dans les sombres et terrifiants cachots du château, on pouvait entendre des chuchotements précipités, accompagnés de gloussements de filles et de ricanements. Car pour la première fois en sept ans, le très redouté professeur de potions aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu, la terreur de tous les élèves (sauf de ceux de sa propre maison), bref l'abominable Severus Rogue était en retard. (1)

Les Serpentards s'étaient permis d'entrer en classe sans attendre leur directeur de maison et les Gryffondors les avaient suivis. Et les élèves installés à leur place habituelle discutaient tranquillement entre eux.

Le célèbre Harry Potter, alias le survivant ou celui-qui-a-vaincu-une-bonne-fois-pour-toute-celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-c'est-à-dire-Voldemort-l'affreux, était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Quant à la studieuse et courageuse Hermione Granger, qui en plus d'être la meilleure élève de sa classe était également la confidente du survivant, elle occupait la table de Neville Longdubat.

Harry soupira. Il détestait les cours de Potions, surtout ceux avec les Serpentards. Même depuis la mort de leur maître adoré, ils continuaient à véhiculer des idées stupides de sang pur, à vénérer la magie noire et à conserver leur cercle de disciples complètement tarés. Comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, le vénérable directeur de Poudlard, il faudrait du temps pour effacer tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait et pour effacer ces principes nazis des esprits.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux Serpentards. Tous des enfants pourris gâtés persuadés de détenir la vérité.

Des ignorants, oui. Manipulés, conditionnés depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Harry croisa les yeux couleur acier de Malefoy et mal à l'aise devant ce regard scrutateur et impénétrable, il détourna la tête.

Drago Malefoy était l'exemple type de ces gosses de riches, aux manières nobles mais pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Pour eux, il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espoir de rédemption. Dumbledore avait beau dire que rien n'était jamais perdu, Harry voyait mal comment ils pourraient revenir vers le droit chemin. Autant demander à un veracasse de voler.

Le Gryffondor fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée fracassante du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci claqua si violemment la porte que le mur en trembla, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui à chacune de ses foulées, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'estrade, y monta et se retourna brusquement dans un tourbillon d'étoffe. Il balaya la classe de son regard mauvais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Les Gryffondors déglutirent, les Serpentards visiblement ravis et nullement apeurés affichaient des sourires narquois.

"Les contraires s'attirent paraît-il. Nous allons voir ça sous peu." commença t il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Harry qui retint sa respiration. _Qu'est ce qu'il va encore nous préparer ? Quelque chose d'horrible et d'affreusement douloureux sans aucun doute._

"Levez-vous, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous asseoir que je sache !"

Ce soudain excès de colère ne surprit personne. Rogue n'était pas vraiment connu pour être quelqu'un d'aimable. D'un même mouvement, les élèves obéirent et se levèrent dans un assourdissant raclement de chaises par terre.

"Exceptionnellement, et pour les besoins du cours, c'est moi même qui vais vous placer"

_Oh non ! _

"Vous en comprendrez la raison, quand le nom de la potion à préparer aujourd'hui sera notée au tableau, enfin, pour ceux qui ont un semblant de cerveau, ce qui n'est, hélas, pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette classe. "

De nouveau, regard appuyé sur Harry. De nouveau, ricanements du côté des Serpentards.

"Alors, voyons voir... Miss Granger ! Je vois que vous aviez encore une fois l'intention d'aider ce cher Mr Longdubat. Je crains malheureusement que rien n'arrivera jamais à combler cette maladresse navrante qui le caractérise tant. Enfin, soit. Vous vous mettrez avec..." sourire carnassier " Melle Parkinson."

Celle-ci grimaça de dégoût à l'idée de travailler avec l'insupportable miss je sais tout. Et la lenteur avec laquelle Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se rendit vers la table de la serpentard à tête de pékinois montrait à quel point elle était aussi ravie qu'elle.

"Et plus vite que ça, je vous prie !"

Hermione se précipita au côté de Pansy.

"Mr Weasley, mettez vous à côté de Mr Goyle et je vous prie de le faire plus rapidement que votre camarade de maison, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer l'heure."

Ron blêmit mais s'exécuta sans broncher.

_Génial,_ pensa Harry, _il est inutile de se demander avec qui je vais me retrouver..._

"Potter ! Avec Mr Malefoy !"

_Evidemment._

Harry changea de place et s'assit au côté de Malefoy avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. _Les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie..._pensa-t-il amèrementalors que Malefoy l'accueillit avec une moue dégoûtée.

Les élèves furent ainsi placés deux à deux, au grand dam aussi bien des Gryffondors que des Serpentards.

La préparation de la potion Attractum Contraria (2) était particulièrement difficile. Et avec Malefoy à côté, ça n'arrangeait rien.

Il n'arrêtait pas critiquer Harry pour la moindre chose. C'était des "Bordel, Potter, on a dit découper, pas massacrer ! " ou bien : " Potter, fais un peu attention, ces racines sont fragiles, tu es en train de les abîmer ! " ou encore : " Potter ! Surveille un peu le feu ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable !" et autres compliments de ce type.

Harry essayait désespérément de garder son calme. Il s'obligeait parfois à prendre de grandes inspirations pour étouffer la vague de colère qui montait en lui et menaçait d'éclater.

Mais il fallait quand même avouer que Malefoy était bien plus doué que lui en Potions. Ce n'était pas seulement de la préférence injustifiée et partiale de la part du professeur Rogue, le serpentard avait vraiment du talent. Il fallait voir avec quelle dextérité il découpait les racines de mandragore. Ses mains s'agitaient frénétiquement, découpaient, tranchaient, triaient avec une rapidité et une précision affolantes.

Le brun admira ces mains blanches, longues et fines qui travaillaient. La peau semblait si douce et…

Harry secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur les mains de Malefoy ! Ca devenait vraiment grave !

Le survivant essaya de rester concentré uniquement sur la potion, évitant au maximum de regarder le garçon à côté de lui, mal à l'aise et troublé par la direction qu'avaient prise ses pensées.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, leur potion fut fin prête. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle semblait plutôt réussie. Du moins, elle avait la couleur et la texture attendues.

Rogue se pencha au dessus de leur chaudron. Quand il releva la tête, un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres.

"Bon maintenant, passons au test ! J'espère que vos potions sont réussies… "

_Gloups. _

Drago regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et de sa voix traînante et arrogante : "Je te préviens, Potter, si tu me sautes dessus, je t'étripe. "

"Aucune chance Malefoy, même un veracasse ne voudrait pas de toi. "

Le blond tiqua, visiblement vexé.

Harry décida de le provoquer un peu : "En manque de réparti, Malefoy ?"

Mais le serpentard se rattrapa vite :

"Une chose est sûre, même après avoir bu le chaudron entier, je te trouverai toujours aussi repoussant, Potter. " Sourire narquois et regard dégoûté à l'appui.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il préféra ne pas répliquer, Rogue étant à proximité. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Où plutôt, il tenta d'ignorer la voix désagréable dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que Malefoy, lui, était loin d'être repoussant physiquement.

_Et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait, cet abruti._

Sous le regard intrigué de leurs camarades et celui antipathique du professeur Rogue, ils burent leur potion. Elle avait un goût bizarre, à la fois sucré et salé, doux et amer.

Mais à part ce goût particulier, la potion n'eut absolument aucun effet sur eux. Drago regardait toujours Harry comme s'il était une chose insignifiante et profondément repoussante. Le brun était à la fois soulagé et en même temps, un peu déçu mais il ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment incongru.

''20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.'' Rogue était visiblement frustré qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Il aurait sans doute voulu voir Harry s'humilier publiquement. Mais en même temps, quand il avait vu que Drago buvait réellement la potion, il avait eut un peu peur des conséquences. Il était persuadé que le serpentard ferait semblant de boire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était en colère que le garçon à la cicatrice ne se soit pas ridiculisé comme il l'avait espéré.

Harry trouvait vraiment injuste que Rogue ait enlevé des points aux Gryffondors et pas aux Serpentards. Après tout, il l'avait préparé avec Malefoy, il méritait donc autant que lui de perdre des points. Il voulut protester mais le regard noir de Rogue l'en dissuada. Une colère sourde grondait en lui mais il ne dit rien.

''Alors Potter, on a peur de Rogue ?''

''La ferme Malefoy.'' siffla Harry à travers ses dents.

Drago commença à ricaner mais le regard menaçant que lui lança le brun le fit taire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, et ils furent comme hypnotisés.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Les yeux impénétrables du blond le paralysaient et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'en détacher.

Un cri les fit sursauter, mettant fin à ce curieux échange.

Ils se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place.

Car pendant qu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre, Rogue avait fait boire à d'autres élèves leur potion. Et malheureusement, tous n'eurent pas leur chance de l'avoir ratée.

Hermione, la Hermione Granger, la fille sage et sensée, courait bras tendus après Pansy Parkinson qui horrifiée, poussait des hurlements de gorets.

Evidemment, la serpentard avait fait semblant de boire la potion et n'en ressentait pas les effets. Pour Hermione par contre...

Harry était mortifié. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour être sur qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Mais il avait beau faire, Hermione était toujours là, à tenter désespérément d'attraper Pansy pour l'enlacer.

Il serra les poings, alors qu'une soudaine colère s'empara de lui. Il était scandalisé par l'humiliation que subissait son amie.

Les rires des Serpentards fusaient de toutes parts.

Si Harry avait prêté plus d'attention, il aurait remarqué que le garçon à ses côtés restait étrangement silencieux...

Mais sa colère l'aveuglait. Comment Rogue pouvait-il laisser Hermione se ridiculiser ainsi ? Il fut sur le point d'intervenir mais Ron, qui fort heureusement n'avait pas encore bu sa potion, fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et essaya de la calmer.

Celle-ci essaya, dans un premier temps, de se libérer. Mais, elle s'arrêta soudain de gigoter et dévisagea le rouquin qui la retenait.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis une lueur brilla dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle se mit alors à faire un sourire ravageur au rouquin, du genre ceux qui sous entendent bien des choses.

"Oh Ron, c'est toi..." commença-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle.

Le dit Ron lâcha aussitôt la main de son amie, virant au rouge tomate.

Complètement paralysé, il regarda impuissant la jeune fille s'approcher dangereusement de lui. (3)

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commettre l'irréparable, la sonnerie retentit. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme la plupart des autres élèves dans la classe, heureux d'échapper au test de leur potion.

"L'antidote est sur mon bureau." annonça le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

Harry balaya alors la salle du regard…

…et réalisa qu'Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à subir les désagréments de la potion.

Dean Thomas s'accrochait désespérément à Crabbe qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas trouver cela désagréable…

Lavande Brown se faisait harceler par Millicent Bulstrode alors que Neville Longdubat chantait une chanson d'amour à Blaise Zabini qui s'étranglait de rire.

Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être en plein cauchemar. C'est aussi ce que devait penser Rogue, bien que tout était de sa faute, parce qu'il frappa son bureau du plat de la main pour ramener le silence et hurla que si, dans la seconde, tous les élèves qui avaient bu la potion ne prenaient pas l'antidote, ils resteraient comme ça toute leur vie.

Quand tout fut enfin rentré dans l'ordre, – et ce ne fut pas sans mal - les élèves sortirent dans un brouhaha de rire ou d'exclamations indignées.

Hermione, après avoir pris l'antidote, s'était dépêchée de sortir, la tête basse, les joues en feu.

Ron et Harry, d'un accord tacite, n'essayèrent pas de la rattraper, jugeant que la jeune fille devait préférer rester seule.

Harry pouvait ressentir sa honte et il en fut peiné. Il avait mal au coeur pour elle et pour Ron.

Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, était muet.

Au moins, l'antidote avait marché…

Mais ni Harry ni Drago ne songèrent à en prendre, puisque leur potion était ratée.

S'ils avaient su...

* * *

(1) : Désolé pour les fans de Rogue ! (dont je fais partie d'ailleurs )

(2) : je précise que je n'ai pas fait de latin (enfin si en cinquième mais ça remonte à loin) donc ben désolé si j'ai fait du carnage !

(3) : A Sohaya : comment ça je vais le regretter ? Mais euh…C'est pas ma faute à moi si je les trouve trop trognons à deux ! Et pis, je t'ai proposé de rédiger toi-même cette scène en mettant Hermione avec Rogue mais t'as pas voulu ! Et puis, t'inquiète, je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, je vais me concentrer sur Harry et Drago ! Comment ça, ce n'est pas une raison ? Pff, jamais contente…

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit commentaire ? 


	3. et la tension va croissante

Genre: ben toujours slash, ça a pas changé ! Et pis, plus d'humour aussi. ( attention hein, c'est pas de la grande comédie, mais bon, on fait avec de son mieux ! )

Rating: PG

Petite note: Bon, d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard monumental que j'ai pris à poster ce chapitre, faut me pardonner, j'ai eu une tonne de boulots les deux dernières semaines avant les vacances. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu me grouiller de poster dès le début des vacs, mais j'ai eu la flemme et pis je n'étais pas trop inspirée. Mais bon, finalement, voilà la suite, et pour m'excuser de ce retard impardonnable, j'ai fait un très long chapitre ! ( enfin pour moi )

Par contre, à mon avis, pour le chapitre suivant, ça sera pire parce que j'ai pas trop d'idée. En fait, si, j'en ai une, mais vous allez me tuer… Sohaya m'a dit qu'elle me soutiendrait mais j'hésite. Enfin, on verra bien !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche énormément, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant. Mici !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : salut miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite (dsl question rapidité c'est pas ça ! ) ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses ! Bisous.

**Ddy**merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Vermine ! mdr. Moi aussi j'aime bien Ron, en fait, je le préfère même à Harry. Hermione, j'ai rien contre, mais c'est clair que je la préfère dans les bouquins parce que dans les films… Je sais pas, sa tête me revient pas ! ( c'est surtout qu'elle est super jolie alors forcément… Jalousie quoi ! ) En tout cas, je suis une fan du couple Hermione/Ron. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Biz.

**crazysnape **: Tu demandes une suite ? Te voilà exaucé ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. Dis moi quoi, gros bisous.

**Selana** : oulà, je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai toujours pas envoyé les adresses avec des dessins de Drago/ Harry. Promis, je le fais ce soir ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bisous.

**Alllba Ambre** : d'abord merci pour tous tes compliments, suis contente que t'ai aimé et j'espère que ça va continuer ! C'est vrai que ta fic m'a beaucoup inspiré pour la potion, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. Je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen pour que Drago et Harry se sautent dessus comme des sauvages ! T'as raison pour Sohaya, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse puisqu'il est évident que Ron va sortir avec Hermione ( espérons dans le prochain tome.. elle va me tuer…) Tu es déçue de voir Harry et Drago ensemble juste à cause de la potion ? Ahhh. Désolé mais… C'est clair que moi aussi je suis partisane des Drago qui chuchote à l'oreille de Harry des : 'je t'aime' et tout mais bon. Il faut laisser les choses mûrir. Quoique je dis ça mais… Enfin, tu verras bien ! J'espère que tu vas aimer en tout cas, bisous.

**vert emeraude** : mdr : de la zoophilie ! T'as raison, c'est clair que j'ai pas été très sympa avec la petite Hermione là ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap'. Bisous.

**Lovely A** : tu te demandes s'il va y avoir une suite ? La réponse est oui, et d'ailleurs la voilà !J'espère que tu vas aimer, bisous.

**sohaya** : Alors toi, vraiment ! Tomber malade pendant les vacances, y a que toi pour faire ça, vraiment ! J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux, je m'inquiète moi, je te tel', et c'est ton frère qui me répond et qui me dit que ton état s'est aggravé. Ma pauvre... Allez, va, un coup d'œil à ma magnifique fic et te voilà guérie ! ( et modeste avec ça ! ) Le couple Hermione/Ron pitoyable ? Il n'y a rien à répondre à une telle infamie. Mais bon, je te pardonne, tu as dis que tu aimais bien le reste alors. Tu adores mon humour désopilant et pas drôle ? Alors là, tu vas être servie ma chère ! Merci beaucoup miss, gros bisous et guéris vite !

**Loryah** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Bisous.

Court résumé : les choses se précipitent pour nos deux héros. Ils ressentent des trucs étranges, font des drôles de rêve. Et Harry se sent harcelé... Mais que leur arrive-t-il donc ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand la tension va croissante…**

_**7.00 :** **au dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année.**_

Le lendemain de la tragique expérience 'potionesque', Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Les cours ne débutaient qu'à 9.00, mais comme il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il décida de se préparer.

Ainsi, alors que tous ses camarades dormaient encore profondément, il se leva péniblement et, nauséeux, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il s'observa quelques instants dans la glace : le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Il était cerné et un peu palot.

Il s'empara de sa brosse à dents et commença la rituelle toilette du matin.

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, complètement détendu par le jet d'eau chaude, le jeune homme repensa à l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait.

Il avait rêvé qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit et des milliers d'étoiles brillaient au dessus de sa tête.

L'atmosphère était chargée de douces senteurs, comme pour un soir d'été. Tout était paisible.

Il faisait bon, une légère brise soufflait et des effluves parfumés lui parvenaient de la forêt.

L'imposant château qui se trouvait derrière lui, était uniquement éclairé par la lune diaphane.

Mais que faisait-il là, seul, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il semblait à Harry qu'il attendait. Quoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre, il attendait cette personne ou cette chose désespérément.

Car malgré la sérénité de la nature qui l'entourait, son âme était tourmentée. Il ressentait un manque immense, comme une déchirure de tout son être. Il avait un besoin intense de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un et la douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles et le pire c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa souffrance.

Enfin, après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il aperçut au loin une lumière blanche. Celle-ci se matérialisa peu à peu en une silhouette humaine et presque aussitôt, la douleur disparut pour faire place à un grand soulagement.

Harry était apaisé par cette lumière qui se rapprochait lentement de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui se cachait derrière elle, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui était à l'origine de ce manque.

Au moment où il crut discerner un visage, la vision disparut et le paysage autour de lui s'estompa.

Pris dans un tourbillon de couleurs, il se retrouva en cours de potions.

De nouveau, il ressentit cette sensation de plénitude. Des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'avertirent que la personne était dans cette pièce, juste derrière lui.

Le problème c'est que Harry n'arrivait pas à se retourner. Son cou refusait de bouger.

Dans l'incapacité de tourner la tête vers cette personne mystérieuse, Harry était passablement énervé et surtout terriblement frustré !

Puis, ce fut le trou noir. La sensation de bien être le quitta totalement et fut remplacée par ce vide implacable qui lui transperçait l'âme.

Ensuite, il s'était réveillé, avec toujours cet étrange sentiment de manque qui ne semblait plus vouloir l'abandonner.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et sortit du dortoir en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et réfléchit quant à la signification de son rêve.

Qui était cette personne ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin d'être près d'elle ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il se prenait vraiment le chou pour rien ! C'était un rêve stupide, inutile d'y voir un quelconque signe du destin dedans. Il ne voulait rien dire, pas plus que celui de la veille ( il avait rêvé qu'avec Hermione et Ron, ils ouvraient un bar tabac à Las Vegas (1) ).

Mais alors comment expliquer ce sentiment de manque ? Il se sentait incomplet, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme. Harry, dans une tentative de dissiper cet incompréhensible malaise, fit ce que toute personne normale aurait fait : il commença un devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry adorait cette matière dans laquelle il excellait. Mais alors que d'habitude, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui changer les idées noires ( à part, bien sûr, manger, dormir, jouer aux échecs, manger, dormir, jouer aux échecs … qui a dit que la vie à Poudlard était passionnante ? ) là, il avait beau faire, il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Il se mit alors à espérer que Ron et les autres se réveillent bientôt, la solitude commençant à lui peser.

**_7.00 : du côté des Serpentards. _**

Rien de précis à signaler. Sauf peut être une légère augmentation des ronflements sonores de Vincent Crabbe, sans doute due au rhume qu'il a attrapé à la dernière sortie à Pré au lard. Ce dont il est parfaitement fautif d'ailleurs parce qu'il a délibérément ignoré les conseils judicieux de Pansy qui avait pourtant insisté sur la chute de la température et l'importance de mettre une écharpe et …

Comment ça on s'en fout ? Bon, ok c'est vrai que ça n'apporte strictement rien à l'histoire.

Donc nous disions, rien à signaler, Drago dort paisiblement.

**_8.00 : dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. _**

Harry est toujours seul, à attendre comme un con que ses amis finissent de se préparer.

_**A la même heure, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentards. **_

Drago se réveille enfin. Il a bien dormi. Il a juste le vague sentiment qu'il a fait un rêve bizarre mais il ne s'en souvient plus vraiment. En réalité, il ne s'en soucie pas, habitué qu'il est à faire des rêves dérangeants. Le dernier en date : Rogue et Dumbledore en string léopard et en tongs en train de faire du rap.

Non, Drago Malefoy ne s'étonne plus de rien.

**_8.30 : dans la grande salle. _**

Le trio est installé à la table des Gryffondors et prend tranquillement le petit déjeuner.

" T'es sur que ça va Harry ? T'as vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui !" bafouilla celui qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami entre deux bouchés.

"Ron !" s'exclama Hermione, dans un ton faussement exaspéré. " De une, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, de deux, ce n'est pas très gentil..."

Harry sourit.

"T'inquiète, Ron a raison. Je me suis levé avec un horrible mal de crâne et il ne semble pas prêt à me laisser en paix."

Aussitôt, les deux compères lâchèrent leur fourchette, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Comme à chaque fois, pendant la guerre, quand il leur disait qu'il avait mal à sa cicatrice. Une habitude qui serait difficile à perdre.

Craignant que ses deux amis ne l'emmènent de force à l'infirmerie ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry s'empressa de préciser :

" Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va très bien, rien à voir avec la cicatrice."

" Aaah ! " Hermione et Ron reprirent tranquillement le cours de leur repas, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Ron arrêta de se goinfrer pour lancer entre deux bouchées :

" C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé plus tôt aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?"

" Oh, Ron... Tu es vraiment dégoûtant ! "

" Hum..." Le garçon avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de continuer avec un sourire espiègle : " Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais hier soir pourtant..."

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de tirer la langue au rouquin face à cette remarque d'une intelligence rare mais rosit tout de même, devant le sous- entendu.

Car hier soir, il y avait eu une grrrrrande explication, trop grande même pour un Ron dont le cerveau ramolli, peu habitué à un tel effort, peinait à rester attentif plus de ...disons ... 10 secondes. (2)

Même s'ils ne sortaient pas encore vraiment ensemble, il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Aucun doute qu'entre eux, il s'agissait de plus que de la simple amitié. Seulement comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer Hermione, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident, rien ne se serait passé et elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change uniquement à cause de cette maudite potion.

De plus, la jeune fille était tout à son travail et jugeait qu'il serait suicidaire ( tel est le mot qu'elle employât ) d'entamer une relation cette année, année qu'elle jugeait des plus importantes pour leur avenir puisqu'elle déterminerait...

Là Ron avait, il est vrai, un peu décroché.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils décidèrent d'en rester là, préférant agir à leur rythme.

Hermione, de toute façon, n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras d'un garçon, et Ron était trop maladroit avec les filles.

Mais il était inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finissent pas sortir ensemble.

Mais bon, ne nous écartons pas trop du sujet, qui reste Harry et son terrible mal de tête.

Le survivant ne voulait pas parler de son rêve à ses amis car bien qu'il leur faisait totalement confiance, lui-même trouvait ça complètement débile. Il couvait certainement quelque chose, ce qui expliquait son mal être.

Mais alors que Harry songeait à aller voir Mme Pomfresh, il croisa le regard de Malefoy. Et il reçut comme une décharge électrique.

Il se noya dans cette mer grise, hypnotisé, envoûté. Incapable de détacher ses yeux des deux perles grises du blond, il se sentit fondre, alors qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps.

Il vit le blond froncer les sourcils, et la voix de Ron le tira brusquement de sa transe.

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile: pendant un moment, Harry ne put que regarder son ami ouvrir et fermer la bouche. Il l'entendait clairement émettre des sons mais il n'en comprenait pas la signification.

" Tu m'écoutes, Harry ? Je te demande si t'as commencé ton devoir de Métamorphose, parce que d'après Hermione, il est très long et comme on doit le rendre demain..."

" Euh, oui, je...euh, non...en fait, non, je ne l'ai pas fait..." parvint à répondre laborieusement Harry, encore troublé par le curieux échange avec Malefoy.

" T'es complètement à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui, mon vieux ! Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, elle te soignera ça ! "

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de capter à nouveau le regard du serpentard. En vain. Celui-ci gardait ostensiblement les yeux baissés sur son bol de céréales, au grand dam du survivant...

**_8.30 : à la table des Serpentards. _**

Malefoy s'installa comme tous les matins, au centre de la grande table.

Tel un prince, il trônait au milieu de ses sujets, qui tous le regardaient avec des yeux béas, la bave aux lèvres.

Car c'est un fait indéniable, Drago Malefoy était décidemment très charismatique.

C'était même un des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard, au même titre que Harry Potter, bien que leur genre soit radicalement différent.

Alors que le survivant, la peau mate, les cheveux de jais 'coiffés' en épis, arborait le look sauvage dans toute sa splendeur, Drago Malefoy était d'un tout autre genre.

La peau blanche, les cheveux, d'une blondeur éclatante à en faire envier le soleil lui-même, toujours parfaitement coiffés, habillé à la mode dernier cri ( et il va s'en dire uniquement de vêtements de marque excessivement onéreux), bref, impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était loin du type à entretenir le look naturel et décontracté.

Il avait la trempe d'un mannequin, classe et sexy sans être vulgaire.

Drago Malefoy attirait tous les regards, envieux pour les garçons et remplis de désir pour les filles.

Et ce matin n'échappait pas à la règle : depuis qu'il était arrivé, les filles le dévoraient des yeux ( au sens figuré) et en pensée ( au sens littéral ).

Le serpentard évalua la salle du regard, appréciant d'être ainsi l'objet de tant de convoitises. Mais alors qu'il survolait la table des Gryffondors, il croisa deux émeraudes absolument magnifiques. Et son cœur manqua un battement. Car le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Et le serpentard, embarrassé et honteux, fronça les sourcils et par un effort surhumain, réussit à détourner les yeux de ces gemmes vertes.

Car il avait rêvé de lui et de Potter… lui et Potter ! Ce satané Potter ! Comment osait-il s'introduire ainsi dans ses rêves ?

Drago préféra se concentrer sur ses céréales, de peur de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de l'autre garçon. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre devine ses pensées ! Ce serait terriblement humiliant...

Drago Malefoy soupira. Il préférait encore rêver de Rogue et Dumbledore, c'était moins dégradant…

**_9.00_** _**salle de classe du professeur Binns**._

C'était un cours d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeux. Harry et Ron comme à leur habitude, ne prenaient aucune note et somnolaient dans leur coin.

Hermione était exaspérée par leur attitude. Ce n'était pas faute de leur dire pourtant ! Elle ne cessait de leur répéter que ce manque d'attention leur coûterait cher à la fin de l'année, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. A quoi bon puisqu'elle leur passait ses notes de toute façon ? En plus, les deux garçons n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir déjà décroché. On pouvait entendre les ronflements de Neville qui finissait tranquillement sa nuit à l'autre bout de la classe.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait notamment à ce qui c'était passé ce matin avec Malefoy. Il était confus. Le temps durant lequel il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il s'était senti…bien... Il y avait eu cet attrait irrésistible et ce drôle de sentiment… sentiment qu'il préférait occulter. Car l'idée même d'associer à cette sale ordure de Malefoy, un quelconque sentiment d'attirance était tout bonnement inconcevable. Comment pouvait on être attiré par ce blond prétentieux et arrogant ? Et pourtant, ce matin…

Harry était terrifié par ce qui lui arrivait. Et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Que diraient ses amis ? Ils le renieraient et ce serait parfaitement compréhensible. Que ferait-il lui-même si Dean, Neville, Seamus ou même Ron (mais là, ça relevait vraiment de la science fiction) venait lui annoncer qu'il trouvait Malefoy attirant ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

**_10.00_** **_dans un couloir du deuxième étage._** (important ça le numéro de l'étage ! )

Harry était tranquillement en train de se rendre en cours de Métamorphose quand il vit apparaître au bout du couloir des cheveux blonds platine.

Le célèbre héros du monde sorcier ne put se retenir de frémir.

Prenant alors un air de totale indifférence, Harry voulut croiser le serpentard sans même lui jeter l'ombre d'un regard.

Mais Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Car, bien que le couloir était assez large pour que deux personnes puissent s'y croiser, il fit exprès de frôler Harry.

C'était léger, insignifiant pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Pas pour le survivant.

Celui-ci frissonna à son contact (de bien être ? de dégoût ?) et sa respiration se bloqua. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le blond avait déjà disparu, englouti par le flot d'élèves.

Harry était furieux. Il était persuadé que Malefoy l'avait fait exprès.

_Mais alors…ça voulait dire que…_

Sa colère retomba, remplacée par une inquiétude grandissante.

Et si Malefoy savait pour le rêve ? S'il était au courant des sentiments inconvenants qu'il avait à son égard ?

Connaissant le gaillard, il n'agirait pas autrement.

C'est un Harry rongé par l'angoisse qui pénétra dans la classe de MacGonagall.

**_10.10_** _**cours de Sortilège du professeur Flitwick**._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ? Je suis vraiment pas bien moi ! _

Drago Malefoy prit le parti d'ignorer obstinément la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il avait agi ainsi parce qu'il mourait d'envie de LE toucher, qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'est de recommencer et que… _STOP !_ hurla mentalement le garçon.

_C'est quoi ces âneries ? Comment des idées pareilles peuvent m'effleurer l'esprit ? _

_Ces pensées ne peuvent être que la création d'un esprit vil et pervers !_

_Oh Merlin… Mamaaan ! Suis pas un pervers !_

_Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce maudit rêve ! Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ou je vais me retrouver à Saint Mangouste d'ici peu._

**_14.30_** _**dans le hall**._

Les Gryffondors de septième année se rendaient joyeusement vers leurs cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Mais arrivés au bas du grand escalier, ils croisèrent les serpentards qui rentraient au château, après avoir eu cours de Botanique dans les serres.

Tout le monde se tut, redoutant une attaque.

Mais à leur étonnement, il n'y eut aucune provocation. Les serpentards passèrent devant eux, les ignorant totalement.

Malefoy ne put résister à la tentation de lancer un regard énigmatique à Harry.

Celui-ci rosit sous ce regard pénétrant.

Harry se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Il s'en voulait énormément de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?_

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son trouble.

Manquerait plus que ça ! Il imaginait déjà les gros titres dans la Gazette des Sorciers : HARRY POTTER ROUGIT FACE A SON ENNEMI DONT IL EST SECRETEMENT AMOUREUX !

_N'importe quoi ! _

**_16.00_** _**toujours dans ce même couloir du deuxième étage**._ (je l'avais dit qu'il était important ce deuxième étage ! )

Harry avait enfin fini. Son dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal s'était très bien passé, il avait fait gagné dix points à sa maison et Malefoy lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

C'est donc un Harry au cœur léger qui flânait au hasard dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, vides à cette heure.

Grave erreur.

Car alors qu'il passait devant la bibliothèque dans laquelle il hésitait à rentrer ( il n'avait plus envie de travailler après cette dure journée ), il vit Malefoy surgir d'une salle de classe à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait et comme par hasard, il se dirigeait droit vers lui.

Aussitôt, une sirène d'alarme retentit dans son crâne, et avant que le serpentard n'arrive à sa hauteur, Harry se rua dans la bibliothèque.

Il le fit dans un tel boucan qu'il eut droit à un regard sévère de Mme Pince.

Il s'installa à une table, tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade.

Convaincu de ne pas croiser Malefoy aussi souvent d'habitude, Harry était exaspéré.

_Il me suit ou quoi ! Je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès. Et pis, pourquoi est ce qu'il me regardait comme ça, hein pourquoi ? Avec ce sale sourire..._Harry était vraiment très désorienté.

_Je suis sur que c'est un coup de Malefoy pour me rendre la vie encore plus insupportable. Ouais, c'est ça, c'est un jeu pour lui. Il aime me torturer. _

**_19.00_** _**dans la grande salle**._

C'était un repas du soir plutôt agité, où régnait un joyeux brouhaha.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensés, ne prenait pas part à la discussion animée qui avait lieu à sa table sur le prochain tournoi de Quidditch.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : aller se coucher.

Soudain, il se figea.

_Je rêve ou Malefoy vient de...de... ?_

Harry était persuadé avoir vu Malefoy se passer la langue alors qu'il le regardait.

Devenant aussitôt rouge comme une tomate, Harry eut subitement des difficultés à respirer.

_Non mais, ça ne va vraiment pas là ! Au secours, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! Mamaaan ! _

Sentant des picotements dans sa nuque et malgré son embarras, Harry releva bravement la tête pour affronter le regard pénétrant du serpentard.

Celui-ci le fixait intensément.

Harry ne tint pas dix secondes avant de détourner le regard, soulagé de quitter ces deux yeux couleur de l'acier en fusion. Curieusement, il trouva d'un coup la conversation de ses amis sur le quidditch passionnante et il s'empressa de participer à leur pronostic sur les résultats des prochains matchs.

Harry espérait de tout cœur avoir mal interprété le regard de l'autre garçon.

Car il avait eu la nette impression que Malefoy le dévorait des yeux.

**_Durant la nuit, dortoir des Gryffondors._**

Harry fait le même rêve étrange que la veille.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le garçon n'a plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne en question.

Il a très nettement vu les cheveux blonds platine, et les deux perles grises...

**_Le lendemain : _**

On était mercredi matin et les septièmes années n'avaient pas cours.

Cela leur permettait d'avancer dans leurs devoirs. En réalité, ça leur permettait surtout de se reposer.

Harry se promenait seul dans les couloirs.

Il avait surpris Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser. Apparemment, ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient laissés convaincre…

Il avait donc préféré les laisser tranquilles et s'était éclipsé discrètement pour ne pas les déranger.

Et puis, il avait aussi besoin d'être un peu seul.

En fait, non. Honnêtement, il avait surtout besoin de sentir Malefoy contre lui, de s'enivrer de son odeur… et le jeune Potter n'espérait qu'une chose: le voir pour le…

_NON !_ Il avait juste besoin d'être seul et réfléchir un peu; c'est ça, réfléchir un peu…

_Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai envie de lui ! NON ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui ! M'enfin, qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à des trucs pareils ! _

Et alors que Harry livrait bataille à lui-même, devinez qui surgit ( comme par hasard ! ) dans les couloirs ? Et oui, notre beau blond avait eu aussi besoin de réfléchir un peu et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que ce couloir ( du deuxième étage… ) , havre de paix, lieu de prédilection pour les âmes en peine à la recherche de solitude...

Bref, il était là, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage alors qu'il observait le Potty.

Harry se sentant dévisager, releva la tête et…

_Merlin ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! …_

…_Je fais quoi moi ! _

Il rêvait ou Malefoy venait de lui lancer un regard plus que suggestif ?

_C'est pas vrai, voilà que je me mets à délirer… _

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, espérant ainsi faire disparaître son mal de crâne et peut être aussi son désir pour le blond.

Il la releva.

Il était toujours là.

Et son désir aussi.

Harry ne fit rien pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'autre garçon.

Il était debout, au milieu du couloir, incapable de bouger, se contentant de regarder le blond s'approcher de lui.

Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, de ses pensées, il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien.

Et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Car il avait réellement envie de Malefoy à cet instant.

_**fin du flash back**_

****

* * *

****

(1) référence à l'épisode _Innocence _de la deuxième saison de_ Buffy contre les vampires_. C'est Buffy qui sort ça à Angel, cette réplique m'avait marqué.

_(2) _là je sens que les fans de Ron vont me tuer ! Je vous rassure, j'en fais partie ! ( dsl Ddy ! )

* * *

Pas taper ! Voilà, c'est la fin de ce flash back, alors satisfaits ?

En tout cas, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. quand nos deux héros sont découverts

Petite note: Bon voilà, snif, c'est la fin ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, surtout, la seule chose que je vous demanderais : Pitiéééé ! Pas tapeeeer ! Hum.. bref, voilà et merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a motivé pour écrire un autre slash. Et devinez sur qui ?

Réponse aux reviews

**onarluca**: merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la fin. Bisous et encore merci.

**Lapieuvredudesert**: _lindowel toute rouge_, tu es toute pardonnée. Avec d'aussi gentilles reviews, elles m'ont bien fait rire et surtout m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère que la fin ne va pas décevoir. Pour les dessins, je t'enverrais un e-mail. Gros bisous.

**Enyia** : Tu as du m'envoyer ta review au moment où je postais le chapitre 3 donc je te réponds seulement au chapitre 4. Merci pour tes compliments, ravie que tu aies aimé. J'espère que ça va continuer. Bisous.

**Lovely A** : je suis désolée de t'avoir retardée pour une chose aussi importante que l'école ( honte à moi ) . J'espère que ça a été quand même. En tout cas, merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de m'envoyer une review. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Gros bisous.

**crazysnape **: Trop forte ta review ! Elle m'a bien fait rire. Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que tu trouves que je décris bien les sentiments des nos deux persos préférés. Que veux tu pour Vincent, il est vraiment trop bête. J'espère que tu vas aimer la fin. Bisous.

**vert emeraude** : Pitié, pas taper ! Les choses sérieuses tu dis ? Il t'arrive de traiter dans tes reviews ? Rassure moi, tu es une non violente ? _lindowel qui se ronge les ongles avec anxiété. _J'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue par la tournure que prennent les choses. Bisous et merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire.

**elymilly** : une fan de plus ? _lindowel qui sautille de joie. _Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu resteras dans ma liste de fans ( euh ? quelle liste ? ) après avoir lu la fin. lol. Bisous.

**slydawn** : quand on lit des review aussi gentille que la tienne, on a toujours peur de décevoir. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas en tout cas. Bisous.

**sohaya** : Bon comme tu es juste à côté de moi, je vais faire court. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Mdr. Bisous.

**Alllba Ambre** : d'abord, de rien pour les reviews. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour la tienne, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le dernier chapitre amusant, je m'étais éclatée pour l'écrire. J'espère que même après lecture de ce chapitre, tu continueras à me soutenir ( j'en aurais besoin je pense…lol ). Gros bisous et merci encore.

**Ddy**: tu as raison pour vermine (comme tu l'appelles si bien) dans les films elle est super agaçante à se frotter à Ron et Harry, en plus, tu as vu comment elle frappe Drago ? Ridicule ! Enfin… Désolée de les avoir mis ensemble mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'insiste beaucoup sur leur relation ! En fait, suis plus sûre de préférer Ron à Harry, disons, que je les aime autant. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est Drago que je préfère ! Tu as raison, c'est vrai que Harry s'en prend plein la gu…, mais que veux-tu, c'est l'amour… En tout cas, merci pour ta longue review qu m'a fait plaisir. J'attends de voir ta réaction pour ce chap. ( sadique ? heu…) Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand nos deux héros sont découverts…(…ou comment se faire lyncher. lol)**

'POTTER ET MALEFFOY SONT ENSEMBLE ! POTTER ET MALEFOY !' hurla la voix incroyablement aiguë de l'esprit frappeur.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent sur place, paralysés alors que le son horripilant résonnait dans les couloirs, se répercutait sur les murs et retentissait à l'infini…

Incapable du moindre mouvement, ils entendirent avec horreur des bruits de pas s'approcher de la salle où ils se trouvaient, encore serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils eurent quand même le bon sens de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au moment où les premiers élèves se précipitaient dans la pièce.

'OH !' s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deuxièmes années qui étaient arrivés les premiers. Choqués, ils dévisageaient les deux garçons, ayant du mal à croire aux paroles du fantôme.

Une grande agitation régnait dans le couloir du deuxième étage, le professeur MacGonagall n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais elle trouvait inadmissible que des élèves fassent autant de bruit durant de heures de cours.

Excédée d'avoir été perturbée dans le sien, elle regarda d'un mauvais œil l'attroupement d'élèves.

'Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?' demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Personne ne répondit, trop choqué pour parler.

La sévère écossaise promena son regard sur la foule d'élèves. Elle l'arrêta sur une petite fille à l'air timide.

'Melle Sue ? Pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?'

Mais la jeune fille garda le silence et montra du doigt l'intérieur de la salle.

Le professeur se fraya un chemin jusque la porte, préférant en avoir le cœur net.

Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna : Harry Potter se tenait tout près de Drago Malefoy, les habits froissés, les cheveux décoiffés, dépenaillés comme s'ils venaient de…

'Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy !'

Sa voix était glaciale.

Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle.

'Encore en train de vous battre ? Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ! Suivez-moi ! Vous allez vous expliquer avec le directeur !'

Les deux coupables lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Mais alors qu'ils espéraient tout juste pouvoir s'en sortir, Peeves revint à la charge. Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à les laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

Il raconta avec un enthousiasme assez déplacé et une profusion de détails ce qu'il avait vu.

Quand il eut fini son récit, le professeur MacGonagall avait pris une drôle de couleur, entre le jaune et le vert. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Un temps s'écoula où on n'entendait plus que la respiration saccadée des deux coupables. Finalement, la voix cassante du professeur mit fin à ce supplice :

' Est…est ce vrai ?' balbutia-t-elle, visiblement très secouée.

Les deux garçons se consultèrent aussitôt du regard. Que fallait-il faire ? Valait-il mieux mentir et faire croire qu'ils s'étaient battus ?

Un seul regard suffit à les renseigner sur la marche à suivre.

Ils nièrent farouchement, corps et âme.

Comment Peeves, cet immonde esprit, osait-il les accusait de ces horreurs ? C'était inadmissible !

Le professeur MacGonagall, visiblement soulagée, avait repris des couleurs un peu plus normales.

'C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Peeves !' continua-t-elle s'adressant au fantôme. 'N'avez-vous rien d'autres à faire que de véhiculer de tels mensonges ? Vous n'êtes donc bon qu'à proférer des insanités et à embêter les gens qui vous entourent ? Soyez certain que je toucherais mot de cette histoire au baron sanglant !'

Puis se tournant vers les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce : 'Quant à vous, Potter et vous, Malefoy, votre attitude me déçoit beaucoup. Evidemment, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part…' dit-elle en regardant Drago, 'mais vous, Potter, je vous croyez un peu plus intelligent. Suivez moi chez le directeur.'

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle du crime.

Peeves était atterré. Comment cette vieille folle osait-elle remettre sa parole en doute ?

Avant que Drago et Harry ne quittent à leur tour la pièce, il leur cria : 'Ne croyez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement! Je vous ai vus vous embrasser !'

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à lui répliquer, trop embarrassés pour parler.

Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore ne les quittèrent pas, à partir du moment où ils rentrèrent dans son bureau.

La directrice ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau ni de saluer son occupant.

Elle entra en trombe et débita aussitôt :

'Professeur Dumbledore, c'est inadmissible ! Figurez-vous que ces deux garnements étaient encore en train de se battre et…'

Le vieux magicien leva une main en signe d'apaisement :

'Je sais, Minerva, je suis déjà au courant…'

' Ah bon ?'

' Oui, Peeves est passé dans mon bureau en hurlant une étrange histoire sur Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy. J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal à tout saisir...' Il lança un coup d'œil amusé à Harry qui rougit.

' Ah ! Ce Peeves est vraiment insupportable ! Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui !'

' Oh, vous verrez, il s'en lassera très vite...'

'Certainement, mais tout de même ! Aller raconter de telles horreurs… !'

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit. ' Allons ma chère, n'exagérons rien…'

La directrice des Gryffondors ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et la referma.

Elle semblait aussi surprise que Harry et Drago.

Dumbledore fit semblant de pas remarquer leur trouble et continua, cette fois en s'adressant aux garçons :

'Alors, que dites-vous pour votre défense ? Des deux côtés, vous êtes accusés de crimes abominables semble-t-il… Quelle version défendez-vous ?'

'Celle comme quoi nous nous battions, bien sur. ' Répondirent-ils en cœur.

'En êtes-vous bien sur ?' Les yeux bleus du directeur semblaient pouvoir lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Les deux adolescents étaient gênés par ce regard pénétrant. Ils continuèrent cependant sur leur lancée et affirmèrent avec le plus de conviction possible qu'ils n'avaient fait que se battre.

Le vieux directeur poussa un léger soupir. 'Très bien, dans ce cas, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous punir car vous savez qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'école, que ce soit en utilisant la magie ou à la méthode des moldus…'

Puis, il rajouta, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais : ' Vous auriez confirmé la version de Peeves, vous auriez été exempt de punition puisque ce dont il vous accuse n'est pas défendu par le règlement, en dépit de ce que vous pourriez penser… Par contre, vous battre…'

Harry eut soudain terriblement envie de se transformer en petite souris et de se terrer dans son trou à jamais…

Car il était persuadé que Dumbledore savait la vérité.

'Un petit caramel ?'

Les deux garçons regardèrent la boîte de friandises que le directeur leur tendait avec incertitude.

Il va sans dire que cette histoire fit le tour de l'école. Le soir, tout le monde était déjà au courant.

Au repas, on ne parlait que de ça.

Drago et Harry n'étaient pas descendus. Ils répugnaient à se montrer et préféraient se cacher dans leur dortoir respectif jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se calme et que les élèves, lassés, parlent d'autre chose.

Ron, Hermione et les autres compatissaient pour ce qui arrivait à leur ami. Bien sûr, ils ne croyaient pas du tout à ce que Peeves n'avait cessé de répéter toute la journée. C'était complètement grotesque.

En réalité, personne ne croyait réellement à l'histoire colportée par Peeves, à son grand désarroi d'ailleurs. Seulement, ça amusait beaucoup les élèves, en manque de ragots ces derniers temps.

Ginny, qui venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, s'affaissa sur une chaise à côté de son frère Ron.

'Pfffff…Quelle journée ! Tiens, Harry n'est pas là ?' demanda-t-elle après un moment.

'Non, il a préféré rester dans son dortoir.' lui répondit Hermione. 'Dobby lui a apporté à manger. Je crois qu'il est très embarrassé par ce qui arrive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sait très bien qu'il n'a pas embrassé Malefoy. Beurk ! Quelle horreur !'

Ginny leva un sourcil interrogateur : 'Horreur ? Moi, je trouve que Malefoy est plutôt mignon…'

Ron recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

'QUOI ?' hurla-t-il, au bord de la crise cardiaque. 'Malefoy ! Mignon ?'

Sa sœur haussa les épaules : 'Ben oui…' répondit-elle nonchalamment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle jeta un regard à son frère dont le teint devenu dangereusement blanc était sur le point de vomir. Puis poussa un gros soupir :

'Oh, écoute, Ron. Evidemment, je hais Malefoy pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Simplement, on peut quand même reconnaître qu'il est plutôt beau gosse. Toutes les filles censées te le diront ! Demande à Hermione !'

Ron, blanc comme un linge, se retourna aussitôt vers cette dernière :

'Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas vrai n'est ce pas ?'

Silence.

'Hermione ?' répéta-t-il, sur le point d'exploser.

Silence.

Ginny éclata de rire : 'Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Ah ah ah ah !'

Ron, sur le point de fondre en larme, s'accrocha à Hermione : 'Pitié, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, pitié, Hermione, ce n'est pas possible…'

Ginny tapota l'épaule de son frangin d'un air compatissant. 'Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, grand frère…'

'Comment ça, pas si grave ?' s'étrangla-t-il.

Mais Ginny leva les yeux au ciel : ' Tu es exaspérant !' et avant qu'il ne rétorque, elle continua :

'N'empêche, imaginez ne serait ce qu'une seconde Harry en train d'embrasser Malefoy. Vous trouvez pas qu'ils vont pas mal à deux ?'

BOUM !

'Ginny !' Hermione lança un regard de reproche à la jeune fille rousse, alors qu'elle tentait de ranimer le grand bêta, évanoui sous le coup de trop grandes émotions, et accessoirement son petit ami…

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que Harry avait mangé (Dobby avait été si empressé de le servir qu'il en avait mis partout sur le couvre-lit ) et il arpentait sa chambre de long en large, incapable de tenir en place, en se remémorant les évènements de la matinée.

Inlassablement, cette phrase lui revenait en tête, le torturant : il avait embrassé Malefoy !

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avaient-ils pu… ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu aimer ça ?

Harry poussa un soupir excédé. Ca ne servait à rien de rester là à se morfondre tout seul. Il voulait tirer cette affaire au clair. Et le seul moyen, c'était d'aller en parler directement avec Drago.

Il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit précipitamment du dortoir, bien déterminé à aller le voir.

Il se glissa furtivement hors de la salle commune, heureux de posséder une telle cape. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir les moqueries de ses camarades !

Puis, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs du château, prenant la direction des cachots.

Alors qu'il avançait prudemment dans les sombres couloirs déserts du sous-sol, il percuta quelqu'un.

C'était Malefoy.

Un peu essoufflé, il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de protester.

'Malefoy, je voulais te voir, il faut qu'on discute.'

'En effet…'

Ils se regardèrent, chacun dans l'attente que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche, du moins, aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre comme des affamés, et s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Harry entoura possessivement la taille de Drago et se pressa contre lui, tout en lui dévorant les lèvres.

Mais Drago en voulait plus. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et appuya son corps sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sous son pull pour caresser la peau douce de son torse et s'attaqua à son cou.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir alors que Drago frottait lascivement son entrejambe contre le sien.

Ca y est, il était de retour au paradis.

Sauf que Harry ne voulait pas être en reste. Jusqu'à présent, Drago avait plus ou moins toujours pris l'initiative. Il fallait que ça change.

Il retourna assez brutalement le serpentard, inversant ainsi leur position.

Cette fois, c'était Drago la proie et lui le prédateur.

Il se mit à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui poussa des petits soupirs de plaisir avant de revenir prendre possession de sa bouche.

Il se détacha un peu de lui et ramena les mains de Drago au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il plongea son regard émeraude dans les beaux yeux gris du garçon, avec un air de défi.

Harry aimait assez dominer et Drago, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ne trouvait pas non plus déplaisant d'être ainsi à la merci du survivant.

Harry commença par déposer de légers baisers sur les lèvres du blond avant de les mordre sauvagement.

Des années de frustrations sexuelles aidant, Harry, le gentil petit Gryffondor, se lâchait enfin.

Mais, alors qu'une des mains du serpentard glissait sous son pantalon, une voix particulièrement désagréable coupa leur élan, refroidissant instantanément leur ardeur, de la même façon que l'aurait fait un seau d'eau glacé.

'Mais qu'est ce que … ?'

Ils se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place : Rogue était là, juste à quelques pas, avec ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu.

'Potter ?' Cracha-t-il d'une voix haineuse. ' Veuillez lâcher Mr Malefoy immédiatement ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Encore en train de le menacer ? Vingt points en moins pour …'

Il s'arrêta net, devenu soudain livide.

Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, à la main de Drago particulièrement mal placée…

Ses yeux noirs fixaient cette main, s'écarquillant d'horreur au fur et à mesure que le professeur réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Harry pouvait presque entendre les déclics dans son cerveau.

Rogue devint si pâle que le garçon crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

'Alors ce que disait Peeves était vrai…' murmura-t-il, son regard toujours posé sur la main de Drago.

Celui-ci se décida enfin à la retirer.

Il sursauta et releva alors la tête vers eux, une lueur de démence dans le regard.

Drago et Harry reculèrent instinctivement, craignant que leur professeur n'ait pété un câble et décide subitement de les supprimer.

Mais il se contenta de dire : 'Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !'

Ils déglutirent mais n'osèrent protester.

Ils le suivirent jusque dans les cachots, pressant le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Arrivés dans son bureau, Rogue s'y installa et fit apparaître deux sièges en face de lui.

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Croisant les mains, il y appuya son menton, sans les quitter des yeux.

Son regard était insondable. Les deux garçons n'en menaient vraiment pas large, ils se demandaient quel sort horrible le directeur des serpentards leur réservait.

' J'avoue que ce que je viens de voir m'a beaucoup choqué…' commença-t-il, ' mais je pense pouvoir expliquer ce qui vous arrive, car vous conviendrez que… hum… et bien, votre comportement est assez inhabituel, et que dans votre état normal, jamais vous n'auriez fait… et bien…ce que vous venez de faire.'

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, attendant avec anxiété l'explication de leur professeur.

'La potion.' Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ils clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

'La potion Attractum Contraria ! Enfin Potter, arrêtez de me regarder avec ce regard de limace ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas brillant mais quand même !'

Harry sentit une colère monter en lui. Malefoy non plus n'avait pas un regard très expressif !

Voyant que Rogue ne leur donnerait pas plus ample information, il se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra de toutes ses forces…

…et la lumière fut.

' Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de votre saleté de potions qu'on agit comme ça !'

_Oups. Mauvais pour moi ça._

Rogue dont les yeux brillèrent de malveillance et les lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus sadique, se leva brusquement.

Le professeur au teint cireux se pencha vers le gryffondor, si près que le jeune homme pouvait sentir son haleine sur le visage.

En voyant son directeur de maison si proche de Harry, Drago ressentit une violente poussée de jalousie. Cette simple vision lui était insupportable et il dut se retenir pour ne pas attraper Rogue par la peau du cou et l'éloigner de SON Harry.

Drago secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment trouver un remède. Ca devenait vraiment invivable.

' Exact Potter ! Heureux de constater que le pois chiche qui vous sert de cervelle a enfin saisi. C'est en effet cette 'saleté' de potion, comme vous le dites si bien, qui est la cause de ce qui vous arrive. Du moins, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Maintenant, à vous de décider si vous voulez ou non l'antidote.'

_Gloups. _

Rogue était vraiment trop prêt là.

' Vous m'écoutez Potter !'

'Heu… oui, oui ! Bien sûr, professeur ! On veut l'antidote !'

' Vous n'avez pas dit s'il vous plait…'

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais se força quand même à réitérer sa demande plus poliment.

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais, manifestement satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus humilié le garçon.

' Attendez moi là, je vais chercher l'antidote dans ma réserve.'

Il ouvrit la porte mais hésita un moment à sortir.

Il se retourna vers eux, un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres et déclara:

' Et essayez de ne pas vous sautez dessus jusqu'à mon retour…'

Puis, il disparut dans le couloir.

Seuls, ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

Harry était terrifié.

Terrifié par ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais surtout terrifié par ce que **lui** pourrait faire.

Et c'était pas l'envie qui manquait…

Pleinement conscient de la présence de l'autre, les deux adolescents cherchaient à occuper leur esprit en attendant le retour de leur professeur avec l'antidote qui mettrait fin à leur calvaire.

Car ce qui leur arrivait était un véritable supplice.

Ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps… c'était infernal.

Harry espérait que l'antidote marcherait.

_Sinon, on est bon pour Saint Mangouste…_

'Il est long !' lâcha soudain Malefoy, le faisant sursauter.

'Oui. Espérons qu'il lui reste de l'antidote...'

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond : 'N'est ce pas de la peur que je perçois dans ta voix ?'

Harry ne répondit pas, soudain fasciné par ces deux lèvres vraiment adorables qui semblaient l'appeler…

'Potter ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !'

'Euh…oui, désolé…' Harry se força à regarder ailleurs.

_Bon Dieu, mais qu'il se grouille le vieux ! Je vais plus tenir longtemps moi ! _

Heureusement, cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue revint dans la salle avec dans les mains, deux petits flacons remplis d'une potion bleu turquoise.

_Dieu soit loué… c'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès de prendre son temps ! Bien évidemment, il doit trouver ça amusant…_

Harry était persuadé avoir décelé une lueur de déception dans les yeux du professeur quand celui-ci était rentré dans la salle.

Il leur tendit à chacun un flacon qu'ils burent d'une traite.

_**Un lundi matin, dans un certain couloir que nous connaissons bien…**_

'Dégage de mon chemin Potter ! Tu vois pas que tu gènes ? '

' C'est toi qui vires Malefoy !'

' Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir…' Il le regarda avec une mine dégoûtée. '….d'un type comme toi.'

' Pauvre con.'

' Laisse tomber, allez viens Harry.' Hermione lui prit le bras et l'éloigna du serpentard.

Le gryffondor eut un dernier regard empli de haine et de dégoût pour le blond avant de tourner les talons.

Après l'incident de la potion, Harry et Drago se détestaient encore plus qu'avant. Evidemment, ils ne parlèrent à personne de ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

Les deux garçons faisaient leur possible pour absolument tout oublier. Mais ce n'était pas évident…

Quoiqu'il en soit, les jours reprirent leur cours normal. Enfin, pas tout à fait…

' Non Harry. Pour la huitième fois, je refuse de t'effacer la mémoire !'

'Mais, professeur Dumbledore…'

' Harry, j'ai dit non alors n'insiste pas… '

Le survivant eut beau bouder, supplier, rien n'y fit. Dumbledore resta imperturbable.

The end.

* * *

Je répète : Pas taper !

Cette fois, c'est sur, c'est bien la fin, il n'y aura pas de suite ! lol.

Gros bisous et dîtes moi s'il faut que j'aille me pendre.


	5. quand les sentiments sont mis à nu

Petite note : _lindowel secoue la tête, les yeux larmoyants _beuuh, suis une incomprise ! Bande de méchants ! Elle était bien ma fin pourtant, c'était original non ?

Bon, c'est vrai que je l'avais bien cherché, je l'avoue. C'était risqué de mettre une fin comme ça mais avec une copine on s'était dit que ça changeait un peu.

Normalement, je n'aurais pas du faire de suite et je m'excuse auprès de certaines lectrices d'en avoir quand même fait une.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, sinon, là c'est sur je me pends !

Réponses aux reviews :

**onarluca**: jecomprends tout à fait que tu n'as pas aimé la fin alors voilà, j'en ai fait une autre, en espérant que cette fois ça va te plaire !

**namasta **: sije peux pas faire une suite ? Ben si, la preuve ! Dis moi si j'ai bien fait ! Biz.

**sohaya **: ah! ma revieweuse préférée ! Merci beaucoup miss pour ton soutien ! Et encore désolé d'avoir mis une suite, je sais que tu voulais que je laisse tel quel, c'est vrai que c'était original mais bon… Comment ça, j'assume pas ? _lindowel morte de honte._ Meuuuuh non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que, que…ben comment dire… bon ok, c'est vrai, j'assume pas ! J'espère que je ne te déçois pas de trop quand même… Gros bisous.

**Lapieuvredudesert** : je savais qu'on allait pas aimer ma fin mais j'ai quand même voulu prendre le risque ! J'espère que celle-là te conviendra mieux ! biz.

**Crazysnape **: ça me fait plaisir que t'as aimé l'idée d'Harry suppliant Dumby pour qu'il lui efface la mémoire même si t'as pas trop aimé que ça se termine comme ça ! Mais voilà, je me rattrape avec ce chap'. J'espère que t'aimeras ! biz.

**Lovely A** : je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, mais je le répète, merci ! Enfin, des gens qui me comprennent ! lol. Désolé d'avoir changé la fin, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chapitre. Pour la fic, oui c'est bien un slash sur Harry/ Drago qui est décidemment mon couple préféré ! Mais je préfère l'avoir fini avant de commencer à le poster. Bisous et encore merci pour ta review, ça m'a remonté le moral.

**Alllba Ambre** : Merci énormément pour ta review. Elle m'a fait super plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé en dépit du fait qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble. Tu as raison, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut être du rester inflexible et laisser la fin tel quel mais bon… J'ai lu les reviews qu'on t'a envoyées pour Corps à Corps, c'est clair que recevoir des reviews négatives, ça démoralise et te dégoûte de l'écriture. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, surtout pour les autres qui aiment ta fic ! C'est clair que si tout le monde déteste… Mais là c'est loin d'être le cas ! Alors, comme tu dis, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde de toute façon, c'est vrai pour les fics, c'est vrai dans la vie en général.

Il y a une fille qui a critiqué ma fic sur Ténébreuse, sur le coup, ça m'a fait de la peine et après, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait raison sur certains points. Sa review n'était pas méchante gratuitement, au contraire, elle me donnait son avis, et c'est le genre de reviews qui permettent de progresser, de corriger nos défauts. Même si sur le coup, on le prend mal parce qu'on le prend comme une attaque personnelle, je pense au contraire que c'est ce genre de review qui permettent d'avancer.

Par contre, je trouve inadmissible d'insulter l'auteur. C'est indigne et immature.

Pour en revenir à ta fic, certains ont critiqué le thème. Mais alors pourquoi se sont-ils acharné à la lire alors que visiblement, le thème du viol les dérange ? Tu as pourtant prévenu dans ton résumé que ta fic serait sur ce sujet ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens ! Je n'aime pas les fics traitant de relations incestueuses, je ne vais pas me mettre à en lire pour le plaisir de critiquer ! Enfin. En tout cas, te décourage pas, moi j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, tu as un très bon style en plus. ( ça au moins ils l'ont remarqué !) .Gros bisous et encore merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap.

**vert emeraude** : _lindowel tremblant de peur _: me mordre ? beuhh, messante ! lol. Bon j'espère qu'après ce chap', tu ne voudras plus me faire du mal ! Bisous.

**Ayashira** : ta review m'a fait plaisir et c'est un peu grâce à elle que je me suis décidée d'écrire la suite ! Donc, comme quoi, faut toujours demander, comme tu dis, ça coûte rien ! Par contre, y aura que ce chapitre, pas vingt ! J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous.

**Aude **: mais heu, me pendre ! lol. Je l'ai pas fait, mais à la place, j'ai écrit une suite !

**Micy**: merci beaucoup, rahh, j'ai honte d'avoir fait une suite et de ne pas avoir assumé ! Désolé, j'espère que cette fin ne va pas de décevoir. Merci d'avoir apprécier l'autre. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir. Alors j'ai honte de moi là… bisous.

**elyzedirector elymilly** : ouah, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir. J'étais très contente de voir qu'il y avait quand même des lecteurs qui aimaient ma fin, parce que les premières reviews m'ont un peu refroidie lol. En tout cas, la tienne m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Maintenant, j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir. Gros bisous.

**Kurapika **: lol. Oui je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Mais je te remercie quand même parce qu'elle était marrante ta review et pas méchante ! Que je fasse une autre fic ? Oui c'est en cours ! Mais voilà toujours une suite de celle là, qui devrait plus vous plaire ( enfin j'espère ! ) Bisous.

**lolodidie**: C'est avec des review comme ça qu'on a envie de continuer ! lol. C'était demandé gentiment, je ne pouvais pas refusé ! Et pis, j'adore l'expression des 'petits yeux d'un petit chien battu abandonné dans la forêt sous la pluie qui demande un petit bout de pain parce qu'il a faim' mdr !Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bisous.

**Ddy**: j'étais mdr quand j'ai lu ta review. Surtout pour Rogue, je n'avais pas pensé au truc à trois mais pourquoi pas ? lol. Je te rassure, pas dans cette fic ! Avec des review pareilles, comment voulez vous rester inflexible ? Bon j'ai fait plus de deux lignes quand même, j'espère que cette fin va mieux te convenir ! Bisous.

**Lem Black**: J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à interpréter tes reviews. Tu as aimé ou détesté ? lol. Parce que tu marques : 'Maudit que j'aime ta fin ?' Est-ce ironique ? Bon, comme je suis une petite naïve, je vais opter pour : tu as adoré ! lol. J'espère que cette deuxième fin va te plaire. Biz.

**Luce** : Il est clair qu'à ce niveau, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite. Que puis je répondre ? Si tu n'as pas aimé dès le premier chapitre, pourquoi avoir persisté à lire la suite ? Je comprends que la fin ai pu décevoir mais de là à m'insulter... Car je suppose que VTFV signifie ce que je suppose que ça signifie. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je perds moi aussi mon temps à te répondre puisqu'il est évident que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre, pour ne pas perdre de nouveau quelques minutes de ta si précieuse vie.

**lilou** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a remonté le moral (après la review précédente…) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, en dépit de la fin un peu surprenante. J'ai longuement hésité avant de me décider à poster cette fin alternative. Mais comme je l'avais écrite… Mais maintenant j'ai peur de décevoir ceux qui ont aimé la première version. lol. Merci encore pour tous les compliments. Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : quand les sentiments sont mis à nu.**

Harry sortit du bureau, furieux. Alors comme ça, Dumbledore refusait de lui effacer la mémoire, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait sauvé le monde, anéanti Voldemort, mais ça comptait pour du beurre !

Harry enrageait mais au fond, il savait très bien qu'il enrageait pour autre chose que le simple refus du directeur. Il enrageait contre lui même, contre les sentiments qui l'animaient. Parce que malgré l'antidote, et même si aux yeux de tous, il détestait Drago au moins autant qu'avant, si ce n'est plus, au fond de lui-même, il n'en était rien.

Harry avait ces images dans la tête, de lui en train de l'embrasser, en train de le caresser et il lui arrivait même d'en rêver la nuit.

Mon dieu, il rêvait de Malefoy.

Et là, la potion n'y était pour rien. Inutile de se mentir, il trouvait vraiment Malefoy attirant. Son physique était attirant. Ses manières étaient attirantes. Tout chez lui était attirant.

Hormis bien sûr son sale caractère, ses opinions sur les moldus, sur la sorcellerie en général..., bref hormis sa personnalité.

Et Harry se détestait pour ça. Harry voulait que Dumbledore lui efface la mémoire, mais surtout, il voulait qu'il efface ces sentiments incongrus qu'il commençait à avoir pour le serpentard.

Car Harry voulait redevenir comme avant, il voulait de nouveau voir Malefoy comme le crétin qu'il était. Pas comme un gars qu'il avait embrassé et surtout pas comme un gars qu'il avait envie de ré embrasser !

Bien sur, Harry se rassurait en se disant que c'était juste physique, une simple histoire d'hormones quoi ! Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Et il espérait ardemment que cela passe aussi vite que c'était venu.

Harry ne se doutait pas un seul instant que de son côté, Drago pensait exactement la même chose. Comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'ils passaient leur journée à se lancer des méchancetés au visage ?

Drago se leva de son lit, d'une humeur exécrable.

Le regard noir qu'il lança à ses camarades de chambre les avertit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'ils posent de question.

_C'est pas vrai, encore ce maudit rêve ! Mais comment c'est possible ! On a bu l'antidote pourtant !_

_Il faudrait que j'en parle à Severus, ça fait trois jours maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer._

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se regarda longuement dans le miroir, complètement furax.

_Tout ça c'est à cause de cette histoire ! Je suis perturbé à cause de cette foutue histoire ! _

_Maintenant je vois Potter différemment, je le vois comme le mec que j'ai embrassé, comme le mec que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras, comme le mec que... _

_Rien du tout ! C'est Potter, le mec que je déteste et qui me déteste ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est un mec tout court alors y a rien à en dire !_

Drago se massa les tempes.

_N'empêche qu'il faudrait quand même que j'en parle à Severus, c'est mon parrain non ? C'est son rôle ! Et tout est de sa faute !_

Mais Drago n'alla pas le voir ce jour là, ni le jour suivant.

Parce que Drago avait peur, peur de ce son parrain pourrait penser de lui.

Peur qu'il lui annonce que l'antidote a bien fonctionné. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas à cause de la potion ?

Ca impliquait trop de choses, des choses dérangeantes qu'il ne voulait pas considérer. Ces choses-là, on les enfouissait profondément en soi et on les oubliait.

Ou du moins, on essayait.

'Drago ! Tu viens avec moi à Pré au lard ? Je dois me racheter une plume, la mienne est abîmée depuis que Goyle s'est assis dessus et elle n'écrit plus bien. S'il te plaît...'

Les serpentards qui assistaient à cette tentative pitoyable de Pansy Parkinson pour sortir avec Drago étaient consternés.

Pansy tenait vraiment à mourir ! Demander ça à Malefoy, alors que visiblement il n'avait pas assez dormi et était plus qu'irritable, c'était de la folie !

Mais à leur grand étonnement, Drago considéra la piètre jeune fille en face de lui un moment et hocha lentement la tête.

'C'est ok Pansy, mais je te préviens, tu ne me colles pas comme l'autre fois !'

Pansy sautilla sur place, comme une excitée.

Sur que si la fille à tête de pékinois avait eu une queue, elle l'aurait agitée frénétiquement.

Harry était au côté de ses deux meilleurs amis aux Trois Balais en train de siroter une bièraubeurre.

Et il se sentait bien seul.

Ses deux amis passaient leur temps à se lécher les amygdales, et Harry s'ennuyait à mourir.

Qui plus est, cette vision lui était, disons pénible, car elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs…

Mais comme ils étaient en face, et même s'il évitait de regarder dans leur direction, et bien, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a trois jours, il faisait la même chose avec un certain serpentard...

D'ailleurs, il était où lui ?

Harry ne l'avait pas vu à Pré au lard. Sans doute, Môssieur avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire...

Si seulement elles consistaient à embrasser un certain garçon qui en avait bien besoin et...

' Alors Potter ? Ca a pas l'air d'aller on dirait ? On s'ennuie peut-être ? C'est vrai que de voir ses deux amis ensemble alors que toi, tu es tout seul, ça doit pas être marrant.'

' La ferme Malefoy ! On t'a pas sonné.'

' Tiens, tiens. Weasmoche a daigné lâcher sa copine pour me parler. J'en suis très honoré. Alors, on laisse tomber son copain ? Ce n'est pas très sympa.'

' De quoi tu parles, toi aussi t'es tout seul que je sache ! '

' Je ne parlerais pas si vite si j'étais toi…'

A ces mots, le coeur d'Harry rata un battement. Pourquoi cette douleur dans sa poitrine ?

Ron ne dit rien mais dévisagea le serpentard avec un regard suspicieux. Visiblement, il avait du mal à croire qu'une fille puisse vouloir sortir avec lui.

C'est alors que Pansy déboula derrière le garçon. Elle lui enserra possessivement la taille et brailla :

' Tu viens Drago chéri ? Il faut que j'achète ma plume...'

Là Ron éclata de rire ! Drago rosit légèrement et lui lança un regard haineux.

'Alors c'est ça, la fille qui veut bien de toi ? Ah ah ah ! A mon avis, Harry préfère largement être seul plutôt qu'être avec ...ça ! Ah ah ah !'

' Rigole bien Weasmoche, mais tu serais bien surpris de savoir le nombre de filles qui rêvent d'être à mon bras. Et sache que Pansy vaut bien mieux que cette ...Sang de Bourg.'

Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec hargne avant de quitter l'auberge, sans un regard en arrière.

Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent :

'Mais quel enfoiré ce type !'

Mais il reprit presque aussitôt un visage souriant :

' Vous avez vu comment il était vexé ? Non mais, môssieur se donne des grands airs mais la seule fille qui veut de lui, c'est cette espèce de pékinois !'

Hermione sourit tristement. Pas parce qu'elle était vexée par l'insulte, ce qu'elle s'empressa de dire à Ron d'un ton rassurant, non, elle en avait l'habitude et cela ne l'atteignait plus. Ce qu'elle trouvait triste, c'est que même après la fin de la guerre, même après que Voldemort eut été détruit, il y en avait toujours pour proférer de telles insultes, il y en avait toujours pour adhérer aux idées du Lord noir.

Quant à Harry, il aurait bien voulu savoir quel genre de filles voulait bien être avec Malefoy et surtout, quel genre de filles plaisait au serpentard...

Les journées s'écoulèrent sans autres accidents de ce genre. Drago et Harry avait décidé de s'ignorer, leurs disputes incessantes ne menaient à rien et avaient pour effet contraire de ranimer en eux certaines ardeurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la colère...

Les rêves du serpentard devenant de plus en plus fréquents, il décida d'en avoir le coeur net une bonne fois pour toute et d'aller voir son parrain.

Et tant pis s'il lui apprenait que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la potion ! Tant pis s'il apprenait que son neveu faisait des rêves pas très catholiques avec le survivant en vedette ! Il pourrait toujours lui donner quelque chose qui réfrènerait ses ardeurs.

C'est pourquoi il attendait devant la salle de potions, que son parrain finisse de dispenser ses cours à de malheureux Poufsouffles de première année.

Après que la sonnerie ait retenti et après que tous les élèves soient sortis, il rentra d'un pas mal assuré dans le cachot.

Pas qu'il ait peur de son parrain, il pouvait se vanter d'être un des seuls élèves de Poudlard à ne pas le craindre. Non, il redoutait le regard de dégoût qu'il était fort susceptible de s'attirer.

Mais il entra néanmoins, dissimulant son anxiété et prenant un visage impassible comme seul un Malefoy sait le faire.

Rogue attendait devant son bureau, visiblement concentré sur la correction de ses copies.

' Professeur ?' Risqua-t-il.

L'homme releva la tête.

'Monsieur Malefoy ? Un problème ?'

Si Drago, moins soucieux, avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué le changement de ton chez son parrain, qui habituellement l'appelait par son prénom quand ils étaient seuls.

Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps en formules de politesse. Il détestait cette habitude qu'avaient certaines personnes à tourner autour du pot.

Il exposa sa situation de but en blanc.

Il vit le visage de Rogue blanchir et ses yeux lancer des éclairs d'alarme mais il continua néanmoins, ne voulant pas s'interrompre avant d'avoir fini son récit.

Il dirait tout, tout de suite, ou il ne dirait rien.

Quand il eut enfin terminé, il regarda son parrain, attendant avec anxiété une réaction de sa part.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver :

'Mr Malefoy ! Vous, vous...'

Il inspira un grand coup. Le serpentard trembla, Rogue semblait vraiment en colère.

'Enfin, Drago, nous ne sommes pas seuls !'

Rogue pointa du doigt le fond de la salle. Drago fit volte-face et le sang quitta son visage.

Il était là.

Potter était là.

Potter qui avait laissé tomber son chaudron qu'il était en train de récurer, et qui le regardait, livide, les yeux écarquillés.

Paralysé, il regardait le survivant pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Potter savait.

Mon dieu, Potter savait qu'il fantasmait encore sur lui.

Drago fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut comme un dératé.

Il entendit Rogue l'appeler mais Drago l'ignora.

Il voulait sortir, il avait besoin d'air pour reprendre ses esprits

Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, bousculant des élèves sur son passage qui protestèrent mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Potter.

Enfin, il atteignit le hall qu'il traversa en vitesse et se précipita dehors.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il continua à courir, jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il s'écroula alors sur le sol, haletant, couvert de sueur, et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il venait non seulement d'avouer à son parrain qu'il faisait des rêves érotiques sur Potter, ce qui était déjà carrément stupide, il le réalisait seulement maintenant, mais en plus, il l'avait dit devant LUI !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas regarder s'il n'y avait personne au fond de cette foutue salle de classe ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller tout avouer à son parrain ? Sur qu'il allait le renier maintenant !

Drago était complètement désemparé.

Il n'oserait plus jamais les regarder en face.

Il allait subir les pires humiliations, Potter allait le raconter à tout le monde…

Merlin, il ne le supporterait jamais…

Désespéré, Drago avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et il se haïssait pour ça aussi. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré, voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurnicher comme une fille !

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard. C'était impossible, il ne supporterait pas les moqueries de ses camarades. Il fallait qu'il se sauve, il ne savait pas comment, ni où il irait mais il le fallait.

Alors qu'il se relevait, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à s'écouler, il croisa deux émeraudes vertes.

Potter.

Il était là, juste devant lui et il le regardait, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Mortifié, Drago le regarda s'approcher lentement.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il affiche un sourire sadique, qu'il se moque de lui, qu'il le frappe même, mais il n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

La respiration de Drago se bloqua et son cœur cognait férocement dans sa poitrine. Il était trop prêt. Et ce regard…

Drago se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard intense et… interrogateur ?

Drago…

La voix de Harry était rauque et pleine d'une émotion contenue…

Drago ne quitta pas les deux émeraudes du garçon quand celui-ci combla la distance qui les séparait encore. Il le vit soulever sa main, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Il crut qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper mais Harry n'en fit rien.

A la place, il lui sécha ses larmes…avec tendresse.

Drago était perdu…pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-il en train de se payer sa tête ? Voulait-il l'humilier encore plus ?

Drago, je… répéta encore le survivant.

Le serpentard lui lança un regard confus. _Mais que…_

Il vit le gryffondor rapprocher lentement son visage du sien. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Puis, ses lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes.

Son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce possible que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? Drago avait du mal à croire à sa chance.

Frustré, il sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui.

Le gryffondor le dévisagea, semblant guetter sa réaction.

Et Drago vit de l'anxiété dans ses beaux yeux verts. Harry avait l'air si peu sur de lui à cet instant. Drago se sentit fondre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer.

Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, il prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser hésitant et tendre.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient comme du velours, Drago se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en rassasier.

Quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, un long frisson les parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Ils serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact du corps de l'autre.

Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et Drago trouva ce son délicieux.

Les caresses d'Harry le rendaient fou.

Il en voulait plus. Il voulait découvrir le corps du gryffondor, le savourait lentement.

Il le voulait tellement à cet instant qu'il en avait des vertiges.

Mais contre toute attente, il rompit le baiser et le repoussa doucement.

Harry gémit de frustration. Il dévisagea le serpentard, l'inquiétude voilant de nouveau ses yeux verts.

Harry…on devrait aller ailleurs non ? On est un peu exposés ici, tu crois pas ?

Le visage du survivant s'alluma, visiblement soulagé. Il acquiesça lentement. Les deux garçons se sourirent.

La salle sur demande ! s'exclama Harry.

Le sourire radieux de Drago lui confirma que c'était là une excellente idée…

Ils décidèrent de n'en parler à personne, du moins, pas avant d'avoir quittés Poudlard. Leurs amis auraient une attaque s'ils savaient qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à se bécoter dans des salles de classe vides.

Harry savait qu'Hermione commençait déjà à soupçonner quelque chose. Les excuses, de plus en plus invraisemblables, qu'il trouvait pour aller rejoindre le serpentard commençaient à se tarir de façon dramatique.

Le pire c'était Rogue.

Drago avait craint une confrontation mais elle ne vint jamais.

Le directeur des serpentards n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là.

L'idée que son filleul adoré puisse être attiré par Harry Potter devait lui être trop pénible.

Drago soupçonnait son parrain de s'être lancé le sort d'oubliette…

Pour l'instant, ils profitaient du moment présent, savourant chaque instant passé ensemble (et ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents…).

Et ils s'amusaient à continuer à s'envoyer des vannes devant tout le monde.

Ainsi, aux yeux des autres, rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Un jour, après une 'attaque' virulente entre les deux, Harry rejoignit Drago dans la salle sur demande.

'Sympa ! Je n'ai pas un gros nez, d'abord !'

Drago éclata de rire. Harry feignit d'être blessé mais le baiser de Drago l'empêcha de pousser davantage sa comédie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Drago souffla :

'Il vaut mieux un bon ennemi qu'un mauvais ami non ?'

Harry sourit :

'C'est sur. Mais le mieux reste l'amant passionné, tu crois pas ?'

Ce que Drago lui fit après le lui confirma.

**The end**

( et cette fois c'est pour de bon !)

* * *

Voilà, là c'est sur je ne ferais plus de suite, encore désolé pour ceux qui n'en voyaient pas la nécessité et qui aimaient la fin d'avant. Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu, bisous.


End file.
